Sombras Apasionadas
by Lily Klass
Summary: Sus mundos y sentimientos colisionan de una manera totalmente desconcertante, ninguno de ellos puede creer lo que esta pasando, pero cuando se dejan llevar por la lujuria ninguno de ellos puede dar un paso atrás. ¿Realmente serán felices juntos, aún habiendo daños colaterales?
1. El Comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la famosa E.L. James.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Di NO al plagio. Esta historia solo está publicada aquí en FanFiction.<strong>

* * *

><p>Esta mañana me había levantado más temprano de lo común, había pasado por un café al Starbucks de la esquina de mi departamento, para luego tomar un taxi. Hoy me tocaba, como había dicho mi jefa un día completamente ocupado.<p>

Cuando entro a mi oficina efectivamente la cantidad de papeles y manuscritos casi caían por el borde de la mesa. Suspiré, deje el bolso colgado en el perchero y me senté para poder disfrutar del café matutino y fortalecerme mentalmente para todo el trabajo que me esperaba.

Mientras daba sorbos y miraba por el gran ventanal, me di cuenta que en realidad amaba- odiaba mi trabajo, aunque llegase cansada todos los días al departamento, me gustaba la sensación de ser útil y poder tener la mente ocupada.

Llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando en esta editorial, ganaba más o menos lo que me gustaría, tampoco es que pudiese quejarme y pedir un aumento. Pero por el momento estaba conforme con lo que hacía. Desde que me había graduado mi mundo había dado un pequeño giro, me había mudado de la casa de mi mejor amiga a un departamento en pleno centro de Seattle, el guardarropa me agradecía el cambio de estilos y marcas pero por sobre todo era más feliz que nunca, aunque eso sólo fuese en el ámbito laboral.

Deseché el vaso y me dispuse a ordenar los manuscritos, ver cuáles eran los más urgentes y esperaba tener la suerte de encontrar alguno que valiese la pena.

- Buenos días, Ana- me saludan desde el umbral de mi oficina.

- Buenos días, Emilie- le respondo un poco asombrada, porque la hora ha pasado deprisa.

- Haz llegado más temprano de lo normal, ¿quieres un café?

- Hum… gracias, pero acabo de terminarme uno- asiente y se dirige a su escritorio.

A los pocos minutos entra un mensaje de Kate- mi mejor amiga- en mi móvil, me dice que me espera a las 12:30 en el restaurante frente a la editorial.

Vuelvo nuevamente a los escritos y doy gracias de que sólo sean los primeros capítulos, algunos están bien redactados y prometen ser quizás los futuros escritores famosos e inclusive ser best sellers. Hago un resumen de cada uno de ellos y me doy un descanso.

A las 8:30 las puertas de vidrio se abren y por ella entra la Señora Elena- mi jefa- con su paso decidido. Rubia, voluptuosa y hermosa creo que podrían ser los adjetivos que mejor la describen, a medida que ella camina la oficina cesa su trabajo momentáneamente para poder admirarla aunque sea de reojo. Es tan imponente en todos los sentidos.

- Anastasia- me llama con su voz filosa. Me preparo mentalmente para presentarme ante ella.

Salgo de mi oficina con la agenda, carpeta y mi celular. Dejo la carpeta en el escritorio caoba, ella lo lee y frunce el ceño.

- Esta redacción está muy bien, excelente trabajo Anastasia- suspiro de alivio y esbozo una discreta sonrisa- ahora esta carpeta se la mandas a Peter. Me da la espalda en su sillón de cuero, tomo la carpeta y salgo de su oficina.

Su "palacio- oficina" es hermosa, está decorada con pinturas antiguas y estanterías repletas de libros y revistas de moda. Con amplias ventanas y una espléndida vista.

En mi escritorio llamo a Peter para acordar la hora en que debo mandarle la carpeta. Peter Ackerman es el diseñador de las portadas y el favorito de la Señora Elena. Todo un capricho joven.

La mañana se me pasa rápido, haciendo llamados, acomodando la agenda de mi jefa y recibiendo recados. A las 12:25 salgo del edificio para encontrarme con Kate.

El restaurante estaba bastante concurrido, ella me hace señas desde el fondo del local.

- Ana, que gusto verte- nos abrazamos y me siento frente a ella.

- Hola Kate, te he extrañado.

- Yo también amiga, me has hecho falta desde que te fuiste del departamento.

- No seas mentirosa, eres autosuficiente.

- Lo sé, pero ahora no hay con quien reír- hace un puchero y yo sonrío- Ah! He pedido el almuerzo, una rica pizza a la napolitana, gaseosas y helado de vainilla de postre.

- Está bien- cómo siempre la autoritaria Katherine Kavanagh- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

- ya sabes, de maravilla, aunque casi no duermo; ¿y tu jefa sigue igual de ogro?

- Hoy estuvo pasable, considerando que jamás saluda y no sonríe al personal.

- Sólo es una vieja amargada casada con un millonario- replica Kate.

Llega el almuerzo y el aroma de la pizza me abre el apetito, cuando he acabado mi porción y voy por el helado veo que se estaciona un lujoso auto negro fuera del edificio, mi jefa aparece por las grandes puertas de vidrio con su porte imponente y paso firme, del auto sale un hombre alto de pelo cobrizo y ella le da una sonrisa brillante- vaya, que ha sonreído-, se besan y suben al coche.

- Grey- dice Kate con desprecio siguiendo mi mirada.

El solo hecho de haberle visto la nuca y el pelo me produce un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ¿o será el efecto del helado?

- Son tal para cual- respondo.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale! que he vuelto, después de casi 1 año sin publicar nada he retornado con esta historia, espero que les guste. Y bueno ya veremos que pasa con la trama y los personajes.<br>****Besos!:3**


	2. Soledad

El llegar al departamento es cada día más difícil, ¿por qué?, porque nunca hay nadie allí. La soledad me invade instantáneamente al abrir la pesada puerta de madera. El piso se encuentra en el número 30 y las vistas son demasiado hermosas, es por eso que lo elegí.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía en mente mudarme me volví loca buscando anuncios de arriendo o venta de departamentos, visité bastantes pero lo que me importaba no era lo amplio del lugar sino más bien de las vistas que éste tuviese. Y cuando di con el indicado quedé maravillada y como estaba en venta, decidí comprarlo.

Mi piso es mi hogar literalmente, lo he decorado exquisitamente con pinturas, libros, algunas plantas y un mobiliario vanguardista y moderno. Lástima que no pase tanto tiempo como quisiera en el departamento, el trabajo está consumiendo mi vida por el momento.

Cuando entro el aroma a lavanda y limón inunda mi nariz, sé que la señora Morgan a estado aquí- es mi ama de llaves- y es un encanto de mujer, siempre llega antes de la hora para prepararme el desayuno, ordenar las cosas tiradas que dejo la noche anterior y limpiar las motas de polvo.

Dejo mi bolso en el sillón y voy a la cocina donde la señora Morgan, como todos los días, me deja una nota junto al refrigerador indicándome que ha dejado de cenar. ¿Ya les dije que es un amor?, no sé qué haría sin ella, posiblemente morirme de hambre.

Voy al dormitorio me cambio de atuendo a algo mucho más de estar en casa- pantalones anchos y una camiseta de tirantes- coloco la mesa y me dispongo a disfrutar de unos exquisitos ravioli cuatro quesos con una copa de vino blanco Chardonnay. Mi estómago agradece una comida caliente y ricamente sazonada.

Al terminar suspiro, nunca me imaginé que la soledad me pesara tanto, cuando estaba con Kate todo era mucho más ameno, nos dormíamos tarde contándonos lo que había sucedido en el día mientras nos tomábamos unas cuantas copas de vino, ahora bebo vino sola. He elegido esta vida, me digo a mí misma, no debo rezongar ni quejarme.

Al poner la cabeza en la almohada me quedo dormida de inmediato y pienso que quizás algo mejor está por venir.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me despierta la voz de <em>Ashcroft<em> cantando _History._

_I wander lonely streets, _

_behind where the old Thames does flow_

Sé por la canción que es José y una media sonrisa se posa en mis labios.

- Buenos días, preciosa.

- Buenos días, precioso- le contesto con la misma alegría.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Bastante agotador, como siempre- suspiro.

Hay segundos de silencio.

- Ana, te extraño- me susurra.

- Yo también te extraño, la casa está demasiado sola sin ti. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

- Quizás en un mes más querida.

- ¿¡Qué!?- grito y me levanto rápidamente de la cama.

- Lo siento cariño, terminando aquí en Londres tengo que viajar a Rusia- su voz suena demasiado apenada.

- Pero me dijiste que volverías la otra semana- contesto caminando por la habitación de un lado a otro.

- Lo sé, pero me llamaron ayer y no me pude resistir a la oferta. Ana, es una gran oportunidad para mí.

- Bien, espero que te vaya estupendo y logres tu sueño José- no sé de dónde ha salido esa frialdad en mi voz.

- Sólo me llamas por mi nombre cuando estás enojada.

- Adiós.

Corto la llamada, miro por el gran ventanal el paisaje de la ciudad aún a oscuras y grito. Grito con todas mis fuerzas hasta que las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Para que entiendan lo que siento ahora les explicaré que José Rodríguez es mi novio desde hace ocho meses, vivimos juntos- si es que se puede decir así-él nunca está en casa, desde que nos mudamos aquí sólo dos veces ha dormido en la cama conmigo.

¿Comprenden ahora mi problema?

Es fotógrafo y sé que es una gran oportunidad la que está viviendo pero ésta no es la vida que quiero para ambos.

Estoy dolida, furiosa y cansada de la situación, cada vez que hablamos pospone la llegada a casa, a veces siento que ni siquiera me ama.

Cuando miro el reloj digital en la mesita de noche marca las 6:45 de la mañana, no tengo sueño así que decido darme un baño, me tomo mi tiempo llenando la bañera, colocando velas, esencias y pétalos de rosa. Necesito amor, quizá yo misma me lo pueda dar.

Me desvisto y entro en el agua caliente, gimo de satisfacción y siento como mis músculos comienzan a relajarse. Mi mente vuelve a pensar en José y cuando nos conocimos en la Universidad, cuando me pidió ser su novia y nuestro primer beso; una punzada de dolor se asienta en mi pecho y muevo la cabeza para eliminar mis pensamientos.

Estoy frente al espejo y no me decido que conjunto elegir, hoy es viernes así que prefiero algo cómodo como mis jeans azules, tacones negros, una blusa color gris, una bufanda a juego y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Me doy tiempo para maquillarme minuciosamente y tomarme el pelo en una coleta alta.

Al llegar a la cocina veo a la Señora Morgan.

- Buenos días Josephine.

- Buenos días señorita.

Deja sobre la encimera el té Twinings, le doy un sorbo y sonrío saboreando su sabor.

- ¿Quiere tostadas?- pregunta, mirándome con cariño.

- No gracias señora Morgan, comeré algo en el camino.

La verdad es que aún siento apretado el estómago y el dolor en el pecho sigue allí, pero lo reprimo. Miro la hora y me despido de ella, cojo mi bolso, tomo el ascensor y salgo del estacionamiento.

* * *

><p>Son las 11:00 de la mañana, llevo dos cafés, nada de galletas ni pan y los ojos me están matando de tanto leer manuscritos. Me tomo un momento de descanso, reviso el correo y hay uno entrante de José. Tiemblo, no sé si abrirlo o no. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y pincho en el e-mail.<p>

_**De: José Rodríguez.**_

_**Para: Anastasia Steele.**_

_**Asunto: Culpable.**_

_**Ana… sé que te he dejado sola por mucho tiempo y es injusto para ti, pero te pido que tengas paciencia, nunca quise que las cosas llegaran a este punto. Sabes que la fotografía es lo segundo más importante para mí, después de ti.**_

_**Por favor no me dejes fuera, no rehúyas de mí. Besos José.**_

Vale, ni siquiera un te amo pero me dijo que era importante para él, vuelvo a tener esa opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo que no rehúya de él?, si es él quien no está nunca en casa.

Decido no responderle, ya he tenido bastante para comenzar el día.

Termino el segundo café y vuelvo toda mi atención al último manuscrito. Cuando los tengo listos, los imprimo y los guardo en las carpetas para llevárselos a mi jefa.

Al salir de la oficina me siento de mucho mejor ánimo. Kate me manda un mensaje recordándome que es viernes, es decir, una noche de chicas y de pasarlo bien.

Gruño porque lo único que quiero es descansar y no despertar, pero también sé que mi mejor amiga no lo dejará pasar. Así que ¡a emborracharse se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí el 2° capítulo, lamento la laaaarga espera :c<br>**

**Espero- como siempre- que les guste :3 Besos! y dejen sus reviews!  
><strong>


	3. La Mirada

El martilleo de mi cabeza me está matando, camino al baño y busco un analgésico, sólo espero que funcione o estaré de mal humor todo el día.

Gracias a Dios que es sábado y no debo ir a trabajar, mis párpados pesan mucho. Apago el móvil, porque realmente no quiero saber nada del mundo exterior.

Solo quiero dormir.

Abro los ojos y tengo la boca seca, me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina por un trago de agua heladita. Puedo ver el cielo negro, ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?

El dolor de cabeza ha mitigado. Abro la nevera y me doy cuenta que tengo el estómago revuelto, seguramente por todo el alcohol de anoche, pero de igual manera siento hambre. Prendo mi olvidado móvil y encuentro mensajes de anoche de Kate.

_Ana, ¿llegaste a casa?_

Luego abro el siguiente:

_¿Por qué no me respondes?, me empezaré a preocupar._

El último era histeria:

_¡Más te vale que me llames!_

Sonrío. Y recuerdo que anoche kate y yo nos separamos fuera del bar en el que estábamos, solo que ella se fue acompañada por un joven de ojos verdes. La llamo rápidamente para indicarle que estoy bien y que apenas tengo un dolor de cabeza. Ella por su parte me cuenta que la pasó bomba con el chico de anoche, que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre. ¿Desde cuándo Kate es así?

Mientras hablo con ella me sirvo un vaso de jugo de manzana, me preparo un sándwich de jamón y queso, me siento en el futon que da al gran ventanal y pienso.

He cambiado, ya no soy la muchacha tímida y torpe, bueno quizás un poquito torpe con los pies y nada relacionado con las manualidades se me da bien. Siento que he crecido en mi interior, soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y llevar mi vida como yo quiera, es por eso que tengo que zanjar de una vez la relación con José antes que los dos salgamos más lastimados de lo que ya estamos.

Suspiro. Creo que necesito dormir un poco más, el dolor de cabeza está regresando. Entro en mi habitación y en el camino me despojo de la poca ropa que llevo, me meto bajo las sábanas y abrazo la almohada.

* * *

><p>El dia lunes me despierto descansada y con una sonrisa en la cara y se que es porque el día anterior me lo he pasado durmiendo. Lo positivo es que ya no tengo resaca y me siento con mucha energía, rápidamente me doy una ducha, me visto y me hago una coleta alta.<p>

- Buenos días Josephine- la saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días señorita Steele, se le ve muy animada hoy.

- He dormido bien- sonrío.

Me siento en el taburete de la cocina mientras reviso mi móvil. Puedo sentir la mirada de Joseph en mí y sé que tiene algo que decirme.

- Pregúntame- levanto la mirada. Nunca la había visto tan indecisa y nerviosa.

- El señor Rodríguez no vendrá ¿verdad?

Suspiro. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y desvió la mirada al suelo.

- No vendrá en esta oportunidad, quizás tarde un tiempo más.

Ella no dice nada, sólo me da la espalda mientras prepara el té y yo finjo que no ha pasado nada. Pero al volver a tomar el móvil la mano me tiembla.

- No quería hacerla sentir mal, mis disculpas.

La miro, me levanto del taburete y la abrazo, porque ella es la única que entiende mi desesperación.

- Es sólo que es difícil vivir así Joseph, cuando me mudé aquí con José pensé que todo sería felicidad, que estaríamos juntos, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

Me toca la cara y me mira como mi madre lo haría, me vuelve a abrazar y murmura.

- La felicidad llegará a tu vida más pronto de lo que te imaginas niña.

Respiramos profundo y ambas sonreímos. Me bebo mi taza de té, me despido de esa mujer especial y salgo del departamento.

* * *

><p>Cuando me estoy acomodando detrás del escritorio escucho el sonido de mi celular, rebusco en la cartera y en la pantalla aparece el nombre de Kate.<p>

- Debe ser algo realmente importante como para que me llames a esta hora.

- Siempre te llamo por cosas importantes, además necesito que estés sentada, ¿lo estás?- pregunta con un deje de burla.

- Lo estoy, te digo de inmediato que me estás asustando.  
>Mi subconsciente presiente que una bomba está a punto de estallar.<p>

- Tengo dos invitaciones para la fiesta que celebrará Grey- lo dice todo tan rápido que lo único que mi mente registra es el apellido.

Las palabras se me han ido y no sé qué responder.

- ¿Ana me escuchaste?

¡Oh! Esto si que es un notición.

- ¿Qué?, ah sí. ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho para conseguir esas entradas?

- Tengo unos cuantos contactos- ríe como una colegiala- así que pasaré por tu departamento como a las seis. Adiós.

Y la llamada se corta. Me quedo en estado de shock, no puedo creer aún que vaya a ver a Christian Grey. Me empiezo a imaginar el cómo se verá vestido de etiqueta, me muerdo el labio y después pienso en que vestido usaré para la noche.

Debo decir que Grey es todo una celebridad y un enigma, es el hombre del momento. Todas las mujeres desean verlo aunque sea por unos segundos y los hombres quisieran ser como él.

¡Joder! Tendría que haber ido de compras, necesitaré un vestido nuevo. Los nervios empiezan a hacer mella en mí y las palmas de las manos comienzan a sudar. Relájate Ana me digo a mí misma, espero que las cosas salgan bien, quizás pueda encontrar algún atuendo.

Escucho el sonido de un mensaje entrante:

_Yo te llevaré el vestido de noche._

_¡Y no te atrevas a discutir!_

Eso era lo último que me faltaba, el gusto de Kate en el vestir es muy diferente al mío.

* * *

><p>- Ana, luces fantástica.<p>

No sé cómo reaccionar, pero debo reconocer que Kate ha hecho un gran trabajo tanto con mi cabello como con mi cuerpo. Generalmente no suelo vestirme tan elegante, por supuesto que en el trabajo soy formal pero nunca una vestimenta que incluya vestidos de gala.

Debo reconocer que después del primer "encuentro" que tuve con Grey, es mejor decir el primer vistazo, porque solo le he visto su hermoso cabello cobrizo no he parado de investigar un poco sobre su vida en Google, ha aparecido bastante poco como para ser un empresario multimillonario.  
>Pero cuando he visto la sección de imágenes me he quedado de piedra. Es realmente hermoso de la cabeza a los pies. Demasiado masculino como para no rendirse ante su presencia.<p>

Nos embarcamos en el auto de Kate que no ha dejado de tener una sonrisa en la cara. Es contagiosa y de pronto yo también estoy sonriendo aunque tengo el estómago apretado.

- ¿A qué se debe la celebración?- me parece extraño que no se lo haya preguntado antes a Kate.

- Al parecer Grey expandirá su negocio y quiere dar la noticia esta noche- me da una mirada y vuelve a fijarla en la carretera.

Casi ya hemos llegado. Me sudan las manos y estoy demasiado nerviosa, debí quedarme en casa pero sé que Kate, como periodista, necesitaba estar aquí.  
>Miro por la ventana y nos estacionamos frente a un prestigioso restaurante.<p>

Al bajarme del Mercedes siento como me tiemblan las piernas, tomo un gran respiro y caminamos juntas hacia la entrada, hay bastante gente glamorosa con vestidos que debo suponer son carísimos, se saludan entre ellos y Kate aprovecha de sacar fotos al lugar.

Al entrar veo lo lujoso que es todo, la iluminación es a base de velas y pequeñas lámparas apostadas en el techo que le dan un toque de romanticismo. Las mesas son redondas con asiento para cuatro personas y el lugar está rodeado de vidrio.

Me pregunto con quienes nos tocará compartir mesa. Mi amiga sigue sacando fotos hasta que llega a mi lado.

- ¿Qué te parece?- me levanta las cejas y sonríe.

Realmente está en su elemento.

- Demasiado lujoso tal vez- susurro.

Ambas tomamos una copa que el camarero nos ofrece y brindamos por encontrarnos aquí y por la audacia de Kate al conseguir las invitaciones.  
>De pronto se escuchan aplausos fuera, mucho movimiento de vestidos y hombre arreglándose el esmoquin, puedo adivinar que el anfitrión ha llegado.<p>

Kate abre demasiado sus ojos, me doy la vuelta y ahí está, impecable y guapo como siempre.  
>Está saludando a una mujer morena, ella le susurra algo al oído y él sonríe. Al levantar la vista se queda trabada en la mía, siento que enrojezco y mi boca se abre un poco más al tomar aire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la tan larga espera :c<strong>


	4. La cena

Estoy sentada a cuatro mesas de distancia de él, puedo sentir su mirada pero yo no levanto la mía de mis manos. Kate está sentada a mi lado izquierdo y conversa efusivamente con un chico bastante guapo, creo recordar que se llama Andrés y al lado de éste Matthew que intenta meterme conversación hasta de las cosas más triviales.

Sigo pensando que no debería haber venido, que podría haberme quedado en casa con algún libro y una taza de café o quizás haciendo algo de trabajo extra.

De pronto él se levanta de su asiento y todo el mundo calla las murmuraciones, se toma un momento para visualizar el entorno con sus perspicaces ojos grises. Kate toma nuevamente su cámara fotográfica y le saca unos cuantos planos a Grey.

- Damas y caballeros muchas gracias por asistir hoy, tengo el agrado de comunicarles que esta celebración se debe a que se iniciará la construcción de una nueva sucursal en Italia.

La gente sonríe y aplaude. Me uno a ellos mientras lo sigo observando.

- La cuál será más espaciosa que la sucursal aquí en Seattle y por supuesto con un número mucho mayor de exportaciones, gracias a esto emprenderemos un nuevo camino y entraremos en terrero Europeo- hace una pausa- espero que disfruten de la cena y del baile.

Con eso finaliza y levanta su copa de champagne, todos lo imitamos y bebemos nuestras bebidas.

Sigo sintiéndome fuera de lugar, y Matthew prosigue con su charla.

Por favor, solo deseo que se calle de una vez.

Afortunadamente aparecen los camareros y dejan los platos sobre la mesa, de forma perezosa agarro el tenedor y comienzo a comer un poco de arroz decorado finamente con una deliciosa salsa de albahaca.

No logro relajarme y mis manos tiemblan mientras me llevo la copa a los labios.

De pronto siento un pequeño codazo en mi costado. Kate me mira con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué sucede?- me susurra.

Trato de hacerme la tonta, para poder despistarla.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- El chico lleva hablándote toda la cena y solo respondes con monosílabos, además estás revolviendo tu comida y mirando a la nada- levanta su ceja de sabelotodo.

- Estoy incómoda, eso es todo. Pero no te preocupes.

Kate me da una última mirada y le da las gracias al camarero que está retirando los platos.

Empieza a sonar una hermosa canción.

Antes de que Matt me pida bailar con él, me levanto de un salto del asiento y camino apresuradamente hacia los baños al final del salón.

Me miro en el espejo y veo a una chica con unos enormes ojos azules, demasiado brillantes con expresión de estar perdida.

No sé que estoy haciendo, no sé porque estoy reaccionando de esta manera tan tonta e infantil.

Me mojo un poco el cuello con agua fría, tomo una última respiración profunda y me decido por ser valiente y no dejarme intimidar por el ambiente.

En el salón aún hay varias parejas bailando, una de ellas es Elena y Christian. Me escondo en una esquina y los observo moverse acompasadamente, mientras se sonríen y ella da un giro como si lo hubiese preparado desde hace meses.

Salgo de mi escondite y me dirijo al jardín trasero del restaurante, es todo flores exóticas y coloridas, y un poco más allá el océano en su inmensidad.

Esta oscureciendo y me abrazo a mí misma. Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas en lo que pasará con José, por desgracia he dejado el móvil apagado en el auto de Kate y tampoco sé si quiero hablar con él.

Me sobresalto cuando aparece una copa frente a mi cara, sonrío falsamente al pensar que es Matt, pero al girarme mi sonrisa se esfuma al ver a Christian Grey.

- No soy quien esperaba ver.

Lo miro a los ojos y me pierdo en su profundidad. Su voz es tan grave y sedosa a la vez.

- Eh n-noo, digo si, claro que no- que mal ha sonado eso. Me he vuelto estúpida y mis neuronas no hacen sinapsis.

Él suelta una breve carcajada y yo me sonrojo.

-Soy Christian Grey- me tiende su mano grande y elegante - y ¿usted es?

- Todo el mundo sabe quien es señor- sonrío- soy Anastasia Steele. Trabajo con su esposa.

Creo que no debí decir eso porque su semblante cambia radicalmente, hace una mueca con su boca y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

- Elena habla mucho de tí, de lo eficiente que eres, pero no pensé que fueras así.

¡Ouch!

- ¿Así cómo señor Grey?- hasta yo siento el tono helado y cortante en mi voz.

- Tan hermosa- susurra.

Me quedo de piedra, siento que mi respiración se acelera y me sonrojo. Cuando mi cerebro se recupera, doy un sorbo a mi copa y pienso lo inapropiado que ha sonado lo que ha dicho.

El sigue mirándome fijamente.

- Me debo ir- digo rápidamente pasando por su lado.

- Al parecer no tolera bien que le digan cumplidos- dice con toda la tranquilidad como si estuviésemos hablando del clima.

- No, y usted es un hombre casado además de que su mujer es mi jefa. Hasta luego señor Grey.

Doy media vuelta y siento en mi espalda su mirada taladrándome. Bien pues que se lo trague.

Al volver a entrar al restaurante dejo la copa en una mesilla cercana y busco a Kate, hay tanta gente que no logro distinguirla hasta que siento que alguien me toma del brazo con demasiada fuerza.

Por una fracción de segundo llego a pensar que es él y el coraje vuelve a mí.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Dónde has estado?

Gracias a dios que es mi mejor amiga.

- Salí fuera a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Pero ¿qué le ha pasado a tu vestido?- una gran mancha estropea el corpiño.

Suelta un bufido y me arrastra fuera del restaurante rumbo al auto.

- Solo quiero irme a casa. El imbécil de Andrés derramo el vino encima de mí, mientras me tironeaba para bailar con él. Ugh lo odio.

Kate aparca en el subterráneo de mi departamento, nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia el ascensor.

En el proceso me quito los tacones que me están matando y nos miramos en el espejo del ascensor y comenzamos a reírnos como locas, realmente parecemos sacadas de una película de terror, ella con el vestido manchado y yo con los ojos demasiados grandes y con expresión asustada.

Cuando éste se detiene en mi piso busco las llaves y al entrar me encuentro con José sentado en el sillón que esta directamente frente a la puerta de entrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas muchas y muchas gracias por los comentarios, por agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia :)<strong>

**Chicas, quiero que sepan que no dejaré la historia, por el momento tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo los capítulos de manera casi diaria...  
>Creo que subiré un capítulo por semana, por favor díganmelo en los reviews si les gusta o no la idea. Lo siguiente es que el próximo capítulo lo tengo escrito, pero tardo en lo que es la edición, porque me gusta revisar cada detalle varias veces. Espero que me entiendan.<strong>

**Besos :3**


	5. La Llegada

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya- dice Kate hablando rápidamente y mirando de soslayo a José.

Da media vuelta y desaparece por la puerta.

El ambiente se ha cargado de una fuerza tensa y demoledora.

Me he quedado de pie en medio de la sala, con zapatos en mano y mirando fijamente a ese hombre que hace unos meses me hacía feliz.

- Te he llamado toda la tarde y la noche- su voz es grave y tiene un leve toque de acusación.

Inspiro profundamente para darme un poco de valor, de pronto las piernas me flaquean y mis manos comienzan a sudar. Nunca lo había visto enojado.

- Olvidé el móvil en el auto de Kate. Lo siento- bajo la mirada porque ya no puedo seguir mirándolo. Me siento como una chiquilla que ha cometido una infracción.

De pronto se levanta del sofá, se acerca a mí y puedo sentir su inspección de mi cuerpo, toma de mis manos los zapatos de tacón para dejarlos en el suelo.

- Puedo deducir que lo has pasado bien- me susurra en el oído y su aliento a alcohol me golpea en la nariz.

Tiemblo. He perdido el habla.

- Has bebido, y tú nunca bebes- digo mirando al suelo del apartamento. Él toma mi mentón y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

Se nota cansado y hay un brillo de furia contenida en su mirada.

- Te ves hermosa y lamento mucho haberme perdido esa fiesta. Me hubiese gustado ver la cara de deseo de todos esos hombres, que hubiesen querido meterse en tus bragas.

De pronto me toma fuertemente del brazo y me empuja a caminar hacia el dormitorio donde se detiene frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

Estoy pálida y sudorosa. Estoy segura que su agarre me dejará una marca.

- Eres mía, grábatelo en esa hermosa cabecita tuya- me susurra mientras me mira directamente por el espejo.

- Mi brazo, me haces daño José- aprieta mucho más el agarre y me quejo de dolor.

- Ve a ducharte y a sacarte ese vestido- lo dice entre dientes y me empuja hacia el baño.

Cierra la puerta de un golpe sordo, lentamente comienzo a sacarme el vestido y deshago mi peinado. No tengo la fuerza para mirarme en el espejo, sé lo que veré.

Camino hacia la ducha y le doy a la manecilla del agua templada, doy un paso dentro y me quedo allí inmóvil, mientras miles de gotas resbalan por mi cuerpo. Espero que se lleven mi sufrimiento con ellas.

Lavo mi cuerpo lentamente, quitando los restos de crema y maquillaje. Luego me arropo con una gran toalla blanca de algodón. Giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta, pero él no está en el dormitorio, me coloco un pijama holgado para meterme rápido en la cama.

Me acomodo en mi lado y de pronto oigo que José entra en el dormitorio, se desprende de su ropa y entra en la cama.

Me tenso cuando lo siento acercarse a mí y colocar su mano en mi hombro, que baja hasta llegar a mi pierna y sube por mi costado levantando la camiseta hasta posarla en mi pecho derecho, aprieta mi pezón y reprimo un quejido de dolor. Me besa la nuca y aspira fuertemente contra mi cabello.

- Hueles muy bien- arrastra las palabras, mientras sigue su asalto en mi pecho.

Se mueve tan rápido que de pronto lo tengo sobre mí y me aplasta con su peso, me mira a los ojos y sonríe, me desviste a tirones y me besa.

¡Qué asco! Su sabor a licor me desagrada mucho.

Toma mi mentón demasiado fuerte y su lengua explora mi boca de manera salvaje y necesitada. Abre mis piernas y entra en mí sin importarle el grito de dolor que dejo salir, trato de empujarlo pero él se recuesta encima de mí y sus embistes son duros.

- No- susurro.

José hace caso omiso de mí, una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla tanto por el dolor y la humillación que siento.

Culmina dentro de mí, me besa en el cuello, se retira a su lado de la cama y se queda dormido. Me quedo allí tendida sobre mi espalda llorando silenciosamente.

Me tumbo de lado y acerco las rodillas a mi pecho mientras escucho la respiración tranquila de José.

En estos momentos lo odio.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente despierto cuando el sol recién está apareciendo en el horizonte, miro a mi lado y él sigue durmiendo se ve tan joven con los ojos cerrados y su rostro sereno.<p>

Trato de incorporarme pero siento como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido sometido a una tortura.

¡Au!

Me doy una ducha fría, al salir me enfrento al espejo y encima de mis pezones hay marcas rojizas intensas, mi brazo tiene una marca amoratada de los dedos de José y mi zona íntima está enrojecida y arde.

Muevo la cabeza y me prometo que esto no volverá a suceder nunca más. Jamás me tocará sin mi consentimiento.

Me visto en silencio, le doy una última mirada a ese hombre que anoche no reconocí, y salgo por la puerta hacia la cocina. Gracias a Dios que Joseph aún no llega, no tengo ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie sobre mi estado de ánimo. Cierro la puerta del departamento esperando que por lo menos el trabajo llene mi mente hoy.

Cuando paso frente a la oficina de la señora Elena ella me llama y me dice que reserve una mesa para dos a la hora del almuerzo.

Hago la llamada y con solo decir que la reserva es a nombre de Elena Lincoln me dan pase a las 13:00 horas. Marco el número interno de mi jefa y le doy la información.

Son las 12:45 cuando apago el ordenador, cojo mi bolso y salgo de la oficina.

Al llegar a recepción veo a Claire muy arreglada.

- Hola Claire ¿Cómo estás?- la saludo.

- Hola Ana, de maravilla.

Apuesto que su felicidad se debe a un hombre.

- Te ves... Diferente- le digo mirando su nuevo corte de cabello.

- ¿Te gusta?- me pregunta mientras ahueca la melena- conocí a un chico hace un par de semanas y estamos saliendo- sonríe y sus mejillas se tornan coloradas.

Ajá ¡Lo sabía!

- Es muy bonito, ¿Alguien que conozco?- la miro levantando las cejas.

- No lo creo- vuelve a ponerse roja y suelta una risita.

Vaya, nunca la había visto ponerse así.

Cuando escucho las puertas del ascensor cerrarse volteo y veo a mi jefa, pasa por el lado mío pero hace como que no me ve, sus zapatos repiquetean en el piso mientras la veo abrir la puerta principal del edificio.

Miro a Claire que aún tiene la mirada puesta en Elena y sé que la odia.

- Tierra llamando a Claire - chasqueo mis dedos frente a su cara.

- Lo siento, detesto a esa mujer - frunce el ceño- ni siquiera la conozco bien, pero su presencia es molesta.

- Siento lo mismo- le susurro- bien, podríamos irnos ¿no?, con tanta charla llevamos 5 minutos de retraso.

- Sí, si vamos- me dice mientras coge su cartera.

Salimos juntas por las puertas de vidrio y ahí está, mi corazón se paraliza luego retoma un ritmo rápido y fuerte.

Ella le da un pequeño beso en los labios, sube rápido y elegantemente al Audi. Él no entra al auto, cuando levanta la cabeza nuestras miradas se encuentran, un jadeo involuntario sale de mi boca, siento mis mejillas arder y mi cuerpo entra en combustión.

Mi diosa interior se desmaya.

Sus ojos grises queman en los míos. Por dios es hermoso, alguien así debería estar prohibido. Su boca se abre un poco y se pasa la lengua por el labio superior.

Joder ¡su lengua!, siento que mis piernas comienzan a temblar.

- ¡Christian! - el grito nos hace saltar a todos.

Él parpadea y su cara se transforma en una mueca fría y distante, voltea y sube al auto.

- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?- me pregunta Claire con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras vemos como el Audi desaparece.

- Nada- susurro aun afectada por lo ocurrido.

Mi corazón sigue su ritmo desenfrenado y mis palmas sudan.

- ¡Como que nada! Su mirada rompe bragas no dijo lo mismo, pensé que no lo conocías - me dice con tono acusador.

- No lo conozco- respondo en tono cortante - vámonos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los review, fav y follows. Espero que la historia les siga gustando ;)<strong>

**Si quieren pueden dejarme nombre de canciones para agregar en la historia.  
><strong>**Besos! :3**


	6. Ojos Azules

**He demorado en traer el nuevo capítulo, pero espero de todo corazón que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**No olviden agregar a favoritos y comentar.  
><strong>

**Besos!:3**

* * *

><p>Ha pasado una semana y las cosas están extrañas, la señora Elena ha cambiado el trato hacía mí, me habla de una manera más fría y cortante.<p>

¿Debería sentirme culpable por algo?

Con José las cosas no van mejor, a la mañana siguiente de su llegada hemos hecho como si nada hubiese sucedido, ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de sacar el tema así que lo damos por olvidado.

Hoy hemos decidido cenar fuera, en un lujoso restaurante cerca del centro de la ciudad. A pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos siento que no nos conocemos en absoluto; y una nube triste cae sobre mí.

Entramos al local y un chico joven vestido de etiqueta nos da la bienvenida, otro recibe nuestros abrigos y el maitre nos lleva hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana y la pared, me siento mirando hacia la puerta de entrada por lo que la pared está detrás de mí, José decide sentarse frente a mí.

Tomamos asiento, el camarero nos pasa nuestros menús y anota nuestros pedidos.

De pronto me siento un poco nerviosa, repaso con la vista el local y veo gente glamorosa con bastante clase y dinero conversando amenamente.

Coloco mis manos sobre la mesa y tomo un trago de agua helada. Cuando dejo la copa en su lugar, José aprovecha la oportunidad de tomar mi mano. Me mira a los ojos y me dice:

- Te ves hermosa.

Me he vestido de manera sobria pero elegante con una falda de tubo de cuero negra, una blusa de seda blanca, accesorios y mis tacones preferidos.

-Gracias- sonrío.

- Ana, de verdad que siento lo que ha pasado, no pensé que nuestra vida juntos fuese a transcurrir así.

- Yo tampoco la verdad- mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no quiero derramar.

El camarero nos interrumpe mientras coloca los platos sobre la mesa. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, apenas pruebo bocado, revuelvo la comida y escucho el murmullo de la gente.

De pronto escucho al Maitre:

- Por aquí señor Grey, esta es su mesa.

¡Está aquí!

Levanto la mirada y allí está frente a mí, con sus orbes grises fijas en mis ojos azules.

- Ana… ¿sucede algo?

Desvío la mirada rápidamente.

- Estoy bien- susurro, mientras bebo un poco de agua.

- ¿Estás segura?, te ves pálida cariño- José expresa su temor tomando mi fría mano.

Sólo asiento.

Me atrevo a mirar hacia su mesa que está cerca de la nuestra y lo veo mirar fijamente mi mano que José tiene tomada entre las suyas.

- Tu madre me ha llamado, se le oía preocupada- presto atención a lo que dice- está recibiendo tus correos a las tres de la madrugada. ¿Qué está pasando?

Me mira con un deje de desesperación y en sus ojos vislumbro al antiguo hombre del que me enamoré.

- Solo he tenido bastante trabajo y las horas se me pasan rápido- lo digo tan rápido que las palabras salen atropelladamente.

- Sabes que no tienes por qué trabajar, yo me puedo encargar de todo.

Retiro mi mano de su agarre. Trago saliva.

- No voy a depender económicamente de ti- ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes, la primera vez que salió del país a trabajar. Mi independencia es importante para mí, detesto sentirme inútil o una novia de adorno.

Él solo asiente y sigue comiendo.

-¿Desde cuándo que mi madre te llama? – le digo en un tono acusatorio.

- Desde hace unos meses- responde secamente.

Realmente me sorprendo porque Carla no soporta a José, recuerdo que cuando le conté que estábamos saliendo se opuso de manera categórica, su excusa perfecta tenía relación con su delgada billetera.

Ahora que las cosas han cambiado y José gana una remuneración lo bastante buena como para comprarse trajes _Armani _y camisetas _Lacoste_, mi madre debe estar en su gloria.

Quizás incluso le esté enviando dinero y la idea me resulta inquietante.

Como me he quedado callada, él retoma la conversación.

- Me iré nuevamente a Rusia mañana- lo dice lentamente como prediciendo mi reacción.

¡Rabia! Eso siento.

Mi mirada se desvía a la mesa del frente, lo veo sonreír y soltar una carcajada.

Siento que mi pecho se aprieta y se me cruza el pensamiento de que me gustaría ser la causante de esa risa.

- Te deseo lo mejor en tu vuelta a Rusia- se lo digo mirándolo a los ojos.

Mi cabeza es un completo lío.

Él me mira extrañado- Pensé que reaccionarías con enfado.

Si el supiera que estoy a punto de explotar, sólo me estoy conteniendo para no hacer el ridículo.

- Claro que no, comprendo que es tu trabajo y es lo que te gusta realizar- me encojo de hombros y le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Suelta un suspiro como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima y me sonríe.

José me ayuda a levantarme de la silla, me toma de la mano y me da un suave beso en los labios. Pasamos por el lado de la mesa de Grey, nos colocamos nuestros abrigos y volvemos a casa.

El trayecto de vuelta es silencioso. No tenso pero si cargado de tristeza. La furia ya ha disminuido, no del todo pero si gran parte de ella.

Cuando llegamos al departamento la oscuridad nos envuelve. Prendo la luz de la cocina y me sirvo una copa de vino blanco. Mientras mi novio se dirige al dormitorio para hacer su maleta. Me apoyo en la encimera y desde allí vislumbro las luces de la ciudad que parecen pequeñas estrellas en el firmamento.

Éste es mi castillo, la fortaleza que me esconde del mundo exterior, la que me sostiene cuando me derrumbo. Cuando salgo a la calle reprimo todo el dolor y la soledad para crear una imagen fuerte, pero me estoy cansando de todo eso; ahora ha llegado Christian a complicarlo todo o mejorarlo, depende de como lo mire.

Me pregunto como se verán esos ojos grises envueltos en deseo y lujuria.

Doy un sobresalto al sentir una mano en mi brazo.

José toma la copa y la deposita sobre la encimera, me atrae hacia él y me abraza. Su calor es en cierta manera reconfortante, me hace sentirme menos sola pero ese consuelo dura poco al recodar que mañana ya no estará.

- Te extrañaré preciosa- me susurra.

Sólo escondo mi cara en su hombro. Y lo abrazo mas fuerte.

- Te traeré un regalo cuando regrese.- Me suelta y toma mi cara entre sus manos- pero tienes que prometerme que te portarás bien.

¿Portarme bien?

- Lo haré.- Lo miro a los ojos y aunque no son grises, son de un marrón hermoso y brillantes, llenos de vitalidad.

Realmente ese hombre me tiene mal, que hasta en estos momentos aparece en mi pensamiento.

- Vamos a dormir- me toma de la mano y caminamos al dormitorio.

Sueño con la maleta de José, que me sonríe de forma burlona desde el rincón.

* * *

><p>- Señorita Ana.<p>

Abro de golpe mis ojos cuando siento una mano en mi hombro.

- Lamento asustarla, pero se ha quedado dormida.

- Mierda- susurro- gracias Joseph.

Salgo de un salto de la cama, me doy una ducha rápido y me visto con una tenida simple, pero elegante.

Al pasar por la cocina niego con la cabeza el desayuno que me ha preparado mi querida ama de llaves y le prometo comer algún bocadillo cuando llegue a la oficina.

El tráfico está horrible, y cuando salgo del ascensor llevo veinte minutos tarde, veo a Claire - la chica de recepción- con un gran ramo de rosas azules. Frunzo el ceño.

- Buenos días querida Anastasia- me saluda con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas.

- Buenos días- sonrío.

De pronto aparece mi jefa a nuestro lado- ni siquiera pronuncia un buenos días- se queda mirando el ramillete con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero que flores tan bellas- toca el pétalo de una de ellas y se aproxima para sacar la pequeña tarjeta blanca.

- Lo siento Señora Elena, pero las flores no son para usted- dice Claire.

Se nota que está disfrutando el momento.

La aludida la mira aún con la sonrisa en los labios, y levanta su ceja.

- Son para Ana- ella me entrega el ramo, mi jefa me queda mirando y de mala gana me concede la tarjeta.

La retiro de su sobre y la leo rápidamente.

- No sabía que tenías algún admirador, Anastasia- lo dice con ese tono venenoso cuando las cosas no resultan como ella quiere. Da media vuelta y cierra de un portazo la puerta de su oficina.

Claire se manda a reír, mientras trato que no se me note la sonrisa que estoy a punto de soltar.

- Me debo ir, suerte con el admirador secreto-. Me guiña el ojo y desaparece por el ascensor aún riendo.

Me dirijo con el hermoso ramillete de rosas a mi oficina. Lo dejo sobre la mesa mientras ordeno mi escritorio, me acomodo en mi asiento y vuelvo a leer la nota:

**_"Para la bella mujer de ojos azules"_**

Creo recordar que solo una vez recibí flores y fueron de José, la primera vez que tuvimos una cita. El recuerdo es doloroso. Pero es inevitable que una sonrisa enorme aparezca en mi rostro, luego la confusión se apodera de mí.

Sólo él pudo haberme enviado este obsequio tan refinado. Pero ¿Porqué?


	7. Ciudad Lejana

**Nuevo capítulo :3 **

**Ojalá les siga gustando como va avanzando la historia :) me haría muy feliz.**

**Muchas gracias por los Fav y Reviews... son una parte importante para la motivación ^^**

**Besos!**

* * *

><p>La melodía de las olas del mar me despierta de una manera suave y agradable; me gusta estar en este lugar.<p>

Es el paraíso en la tierra.

Me desperezo lentamente, retiro las sábanas de mi cuerpo y me acerco al enorme ventanal. Es una hermosa mañana con un sol deslumbrante, puedo observar el océano en su inmensidad de un azul turquesa que se mece al ritmo del viento. La playa con sus blancas arenas y quitasoles de colores.

Al lado izquierdo del gran dormitorio hay una puerta que da hacia el baño- que es mucho más grande que mi departamento entero- por donde se mire los azulejos azules y color granate brillan a luz de las pequeñas luces apostadas en el impoluto techo. Dejo en el suelo el camisón de seda color perla- cortesía del hotel-. Entro a la cabina de la ducha que está rodeada de vidrio y las doradas manecillas del agua.

¿Serán de oro? Es lo más probable.

Al terminar unto mi cuerpo con una crema con aroma a jazmín. Me visto con un vestido un poco más alto de la rodilla y sandalias bajas.

He avisado en recepción que me apetecía tomar el desayuno en el restaurante. Hacía allí me dirijo por un amplio pasillo de mármol de colores fuertes y brillantes.

Me he dado cuenta que en este lugar todo es tan colorido, limpio y sofisticado. Llega a doler la vista de los lustroso de todo.

Y de pronto se me pasa la absurda idea de qué método usaran para dejar todos esos pisos y paredes relucientes.

Al final del pasillo me encuentro con el ascensor de cristal, subo en el y me doy cuenta que el número veintisiete ya está en color verde, por lo tanto estas personas que van tras de mí han tenido mi misma idea.

El restaurante "_Al Muntaha"_ se ubica en el último piso del hotel, en la parte posterior de éste y fuera de la gran estructura en forma de velero del edificio; rodeado de ventanas y con la sensación de estar flotando en el aire.

Una chica bajita y vestida de negro y con camisa blanca me da la bienvenida, me dirige hacia una mesa cuadrada con un mantel fino de lino blanco, tomo asiento en la cómoda silla azul turquesa y pido el desayuno.

Vale, me sobrecoge todo el lujo y lo grande de este lugar. Ni siquiera sé porque he decidido pasar mis vacaciones aquí aunque solo sean un par de días; he gastado todos mis ahorros de cinco años para venir aquí al otro lado del mundo.

He marchado unos días después de la partida de José, solo Kate es mi cómplice y sabe dónde me encuentro. No he querido avisarles a mis padres y tampoco a mi novio; no necesito que estén llamándome las veinticuatro horas del día y me ahoguen con sus interrogatorios.

La señorita aparece con el café, unas tostadas, zumo de manzana y unos pastelillos que se ven riquísimos;soy de comer poco por las mañanas, de todos modos pienso dar unas vueltas por la ciudad y es posible que allí encuentre locales para almorzar más tarde.

Café árabe es lo más exquisito que he probado, ni siquiera quiero pensar en el dinero que habré gastado solo por eso. Mi Diosa interior me mira con el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Sabe que he despilfarrado un montón.

Me pierdo observando el océano y sus aguas tan profundas color azul que las mece un viento seco, propio del desierto. Sí, me encuentro en el único hotel siete estrellas del mundo, el _"Burj Al Arab" _en los Emiratos Árabes, su magnificencia me hace estremecer y saber que el edificio está construido en una isla artificial me da pánico.

Saco el móvil de la pequeña cartera y tomo unas cuantas fotos del paisaje tan deslumbrante que me rodea. Desde aquí arriba me siento otra persona, una que no tiene problemas, que no extraña a su novio y por sobre todas las cosas me siento protegida como si fuese la reina del mundo; intocable.

Al finalizar mi desayuno bajo nuevamente por el ascensor de cristal, porque por las escaleras no bajaría ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello. La recepción es tan suntuosamente azul y dorada, una hermosa mujer árabe se me acerca saludándome, vestida con una túnica y su rostro semi tapado por un velo transparente.

- Señorita, ¿saldrá del hotel?- me pregunta en un perfecto inglés.

- Sí- respondo- iré a recorrer un poco la ciudad.

- Avisaré para que traigan el automóvil que la llevará a la ciudad.

Asiento y ella desaparece caminando raudamente por un pasillo, dejando la estela de su túnica detrás.

Camino hacia las puertas de grueso vidrio, salgo al exterior para respirar la rica brisa marina aunque algo seca para mi gusto. En Seattle el clima es mucho pero mucho más húmedo, la mayoría de las veces los días están nublados y la llovizna por las mañanas lo empapa todo a su paso.

Me coloco mis gafas de sol mientras espero el vehículo- cortesía también del hotel- es lo mínimo después de la cantidad de dólares que he invertido aquí.

Ese pensamiento me provoca una sonrisa tonta y me llena de felicidad estar en un país que nunca pensé que podría visitar. Recuerdo haberlo visto por la _National Geographic__,_ la cantidad de paisajes y ciudades luminosas junto con el contraste del desierto me provocó una sensación de euforia.

- ¡Anastasia!- escucho claramente el grito de mi nombre en la voz de un hombre.

Al girarme lo veo a él. Sí, a Christian Grey. El mismo multimillonario que debería estar en Estados Unidos no en la Península Arábiga.

Mi sonrisa desaparece y la sensación de felicidad es sobrepuesta por el pánico. No entiendo que está haciendo aquí.

Y la idea de que me esté siguiendo me genera sobresalto. Me parece absurdo e infantil.

Se acerca hacia mí con grandes pisadas, también lleva gafas de sol y la camisa blanca deja traslucir su generosa anatomía.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- digo apenas en un susurro tembloroso.

Nuestras miradas están conectadas a través de los lentes y lo veo- aunque por una milésima de segundos- veo al hombre de verdad no al empresario rey del mundo.

- Negocios- responde secamente. Y sé que está mintiendo. Este fantástico hombre me está siguiendo, pero prefiero hacerme la tonta y seguirle el juego.

Mi Diosa interior salta de satisfacción, mientras se abanica y se bebe un _Martini_.

No entiendo porque me está siguiendo, hasta hace unos días yo no existía para él, pero he ido a la fiesta con Kate y ¡Boom! He aparecido en su radar.

De pronto un hombre alto, rubio y ojos azules vestido de traje se para a unos pasos de distancia de Christian, mi mirada se dirige hacia él- Es Taylor, mi chofer y guardaespaldas- responde a mi pregunta no formulada.

¡Já!, me olvidaba que Don Milloneti no debería andar por ahí solo, sus millones corren peligro; mi mente a veces se pasa con las ironías.

- Ya veo... Un gusto haberlo visto- le digo mientras volteo y veo el coche aparecer.

Me toma suavemente del brazo y me hace mirarlo a los ojos, se ha quitado las gafas y sus orbes grises me envuelven como una cálida manta.

- Me gustaría pasear por la ciudad con usted, Anastasia- directo. Se me han ido las palabras. Qué manera tan tonta de comportarme, pero es que cuando tengo a este hombre cerca se me olvida hasta de pestañear- Taylor puede conducir e iremos donde usted quiera- prosigue- solo quiero un poco de su tiempo- ha sonado como un bonito ruego.

Solo soy capaz de asentir.

Grey avisa al hombre que dirige la salida y entrada de los vehículos al hotel que su guardaespaldas será el chofer, y que regresaremos a las 20:00 pm. ¡Oh mi dios! Serán casi nueve horas con el Señor Christian Grey.

No le ponen problemas porque aquí es el usuario quien manda.

Él abre la puerta del _Rolls Royce_ y entro, me acomodo, me coloco el cinturón de seguridad y subo los lentes sobre mi cabeza. Huele a cuero y cuando Christian entra su aroma invade mis fosas nasales, me mira por unos breves segundos y Taylor pone en marcha el vehículo.

¿Debería entablar una conversación?, aunque no sé qué cosas podríamos tener en común él y yo.

Me estresa que seamos tan diferentes en lo socio-económico.

Mi vista sigue fija en la ventanilla polarizada, mientras vamos por la carretera privada del hotel rumbo a la ciudad, siento su mirada sobre mí; lo miro y lo pillo mirando mi pierna derecha. Sigo su mirada y veo que mi vestido se ha subido lo bastante para mostrar la parte superior de mi muslo.

Él me mira y sonríe de lado mientras yo me sonrojo. Pero no hago el intento de arreglarme el dobladillo del atuendo.

Roza mi mejilla con su pulgar- Me gusta el color en tus mejillas- sonrío como tonta y claro me vuelvo a sonrojar más fuerte. Creo que es la primera vez que me toca y lo hace con tanta dulzura que me estremezco.

Sonrío aún más, porque aunque esté muerta de nervios estoy viajando con el millonario y deseable Christian Grey. El hombre que todas las mujeres desean.


	8. Enigmático

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo :D Por alguna extraña razón es más cortito u.u Perdón; pero pronto muy pronto se vendrá lo bueno. Lo prometo.**

**Aviso: respondo todos los reviews que dejan, así de buena persona soy ^^ Y muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron a favoritos y se dan un tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Besos :3**

* * *

><p>¡Que fastidio!<p>

Es el hombre más hermético y enigmático del mundo —sin contar a mi padre— hemos pasado la tarde juntos recorriendo gran parte de Dubái y sus calles abarrotadas de personas de tez morena y hermosa; luego nos hemos dirigido hacia Abu Dabi la ciudad capital y hemos paseado por la parte turística, cerca de los monumentos de arquitectura moderna y lujosa.

A pesar de todas las horas que hemos caminado juntos, hombro con hombro, no he podido descubrir nada de él, aunque también he tenido miedo de hacerle tantas preguntas y quedar como cotilla. Hay veces que le temo.

Pero he descubierto al hombre no al empresario, son personas diferentes en un mismo cuerpo, que se comportan de distinta manera. Pero el de hoy ha sido el hombre que tiene humor, que sonríe y es un perfecto caballero.

Hemos vuelto al hotel y subimos juntos en el ascensor, vuelvo a sentir esa corriente eléctrica entre ambos, aunque no nos estamos tocando ni siquiera rosando levemente nuestros cuerpos es tan fuerte que tengo que observarlo para saber si el siente lo mismo y no es solo producto de mi imaginación.

Me está observando de reojo, su boca es una fina línea y sus brazos caen de manera tensa a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Suspiro.

Por fin se abren las puertas, y siento un leve alivio.

—Te esperaré en la entrada del restaurante, Anastasia — Lo dice tan calmadamente y sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Asiento.

Esto está mal. Toda esta situación no debería de haber ocurrido, yo no debí viajar y él no debía estar aquí.

Salgo rápidamente sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Camino hacia la puerta del dormitorio y me apoyo en ella. Los nervios están volviendo a atacarme, tengo las manos sudadas mientras mi mente va a toda velocidad pensando en que vestido usaré y en lo que estoy haciendo.

Obviamente no utilizaré este vestidillo amarillo, para una cena como esa con el Señor Grey. Pero tampoco quiero verme como si lo estuviese seduciendo.

Reviso el armario de estilo árabe y elijo un vestido que a mi parecer es sencillo, de un color azul francés, con un dobladillo mini y con escote de un solo hombro. El tul de la falda va en pliegues en degradé, que lo hace ver como si flotara. Las cuentas sobre el vestido en el hombro derecho son el único adorno.

Lo dejo sobre la cama junto con las bragas de encaje y corro hacia el baño, la ducha dura menos que un suspiro y me visto rápidamente, me maquillo solo un poco, decido si el cabello dejarlo suelto o en una coleta; hago poses en el espejo y me inclino por el cabello suelto.

Un poco de perfume y ya está.

Me encamino por el pasillo de colores fuertes rojizos y negros hasta el ascensor. Pero en vez de subir como lo hice esta mañana aprieto el botón azul con letras blancas "_subterráneo"_. Un hilillo musical suena dentro de la caja de metal mientras los números van pasando vertiginosamente en el contador apostado junto a la pared.

Cuando se detiene y se abren las puertas, un hombre alto y moreno me recibe con una cálida sonrisa, me da la bienvenida y cuando levanto la vista, ahí está. Con las manos en los bolsillo de sus jeans azules, camisa blanca y saco negro. También se ha cambiado de atuendo.

Inspiro profundamente y me armo de valor.

¡Tu puedes Steele!

Camino hacia él con paso decidido, mirándolo fijamente, mientras me evalúa de pies a cabeza; me siento como en un desfile de modas y una sonrisa se me escapa.

Su rostro es inexpresivo pero le brillan los ojos.

Cuando estoy a dos pasos de su cuerpo, me saluda con un beso en los nudillos de mi mano derecha — cual princesa de cuento— y la extraña corriente recorre mi cuerpo.

—Anastasia. —Lo dice aun besando mi mano, su cálido aliento me hace cosquillas y mi nombre suena a pecado en su voz.

—Christian. —susurro. Me sonrojo como solo yo puedo hacerlo en esta situación.

Me toma de la mano y caminamos hacia una mesa que se encuentra en el centro de la estancia alargada. Tomamos asiento, el se retira el saco y cuando la burbuja en la que estoy se rompe, me doy cuenta de mi alrededor. No hay nadie más excepto nosotros, giro mi cabeza hacia todos lados. Pero nada ni nadie.

—Estamos solos, tu y yo —Y me suena a una promesa y el pánico amenaza con salir.

¡Por Dios, ni siquiera lo conozco!; pero lo deseas, susurra mi subconsciente.

— ¿Por qué? —Mi boca jamás dejando de hacer preguntas. Me regaño a mí misma.

—Porque lo prefiero así. —Me responde en tono duro.

Pego un respingo cuando de la nada aparece un camarero sirviendo champán. Christian suelta una breve carcajada.

Él toma su copa y yo hago lo mismo.

—Un brindis por estar en esta hermosa ciudad y tener a la mujer más bella frente a mí. —Sonríe y chocamos copas.

Bajo la mirada porque ya no puedo seguir reteniéndosela, de él emana cierta fuerza que es tan brutal que me hace temblar.

Todo el día de hoy me la he pasado preguntando que diablos hace él aquí. Quizás obtenga la respuesta en este instante.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?; y le digo desde ya que puede ahorrarse la excusa de que ha venido por negocios. —Así directamente se lo digo mientras dejo la copa sobre la mesa.

Coloca los codos sobre ésta, se inclina un poco más y su boca queda cerca. La miro y tiene una forma sensual que pide ser besada. Sonríe y subo mi mirada hacia sus ojos.

Se está riendo de mí el muy maldito. Sabe perfectamente el efecto que tiene y siento miedo de que pueda saber lo que pienso.

—He venido porque sé que estaría aquí. —Lo dice tan tranquilo e imperturbable.

—Me está siguiendo. —Lo acuso.

—Culpable. —Sonríe.

Loa camareros hacen su aparición justo en ese momento. ¡Maldición!

Dejan los platos frente a nosotros y se retiran silenciosos. Revuelvo la comida, todo apetito ha desaparecido y siento el estómago apretado. Solo espero que las mariposas no hagan su aparición.

—Si come, le prometo que responderé sus preguntas, —Lo dice tan serio, tan autoritario— Y deje de morderse el labio… me distrae.

Ou. No sabía que lo estaba haciendo, él me pone tan nerviosa. Me dan ganas de levantarme e irme corriendo hacia mi habitación; pero como mujer madura y responsable me quedo allí comiendo una deliciosa comida que no conozco.


	9. El Obsequio

**Hola de nuevo :3**  
><strong>Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y que además le dan Fav y Follow :)<strong>  
><strong>Al parecer el capítulo de hoy es más largo que el anterior :3 <strong>

**Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews ;)**

* * *

><p>El restaurante en que nos encontramos, corresponde también a los servicios que el hotel ofrece. A diferencia de la mayoría de estos locales que se encuentran en la superficie, aquí nos encontramos bajo el mar. Estamos rodeados por un acuario espacioso que va desde las paredes hacia el techo, se aprecian distintos tipos de peces, mantarrayas, anemonas, pequeños tiburones, caballos de mar, estrellas y erizos.<p>

Espero que el vidrio sea lo suficientemente resistente para que toda esa agua no salga de allí. Hay momentos en que este lugar me genera asfixia, saber que estamos bajo el agua y con todos esos seres vivos es atemorizante.

—Muy buena chica. —Dice, cuando he terminado mi plato.

Bebo un sorbo del champán y Christian sirve un poco más en las copas.

No sé dónde clavar mi vista; además que no sé qué es más espeluznante, si ver toda esa agua marina o la mirada penetrante de Grey.

—Lo cierto es que debiese temerme —enfoco mi vista en él—, una mujer inteligente lo haría.

Su voz no tiene rastro de burlas. Este hombre habla en serio. Y me desespero buscando algún punto débil que me revele lo que piensa.

— ¿Temerle? —Pregunto cómo una idiota, sin entender nada.

Deja de mirarme y creo que el tema se ha cerrado, se incorpora en su asiento y me dice:

—Le tengo un regalo.

Rebusca en su americana y saca una cajita roja de tamaño mediano, me la tiende y al momento de tomarla nuestros dedos se rozan levemente.

Me quedo mirando el regalo y temo abrirlo, más bien temo lo que encontraré.

— ¿No piensa abrirla? —Lo miro a los ojos, hay un deje de temor en ellos.

¡Oh Dios mío! Christian Grey está nervioso.

Saboreo este momento porque no se da siempre.

Levanto la tapita y me encuentro con un brillante, elegante y costoso _Rollex _de oro y diamantes.

Ahogo un gritito de sorpresa, contemplo un poco más el obsequio y se lo devuelvo por sobre la mesa.

—No tiene por qué regalarme joyas, usted y yo no somos nada. —Se lo digo seriamente.

—Acéptelo... Por favor; y no me haga repetir lo que he dicho.

Vaya, al parecer el Señor Grey no está acostumbrado a que le devuelvan los regalos o a aceptar un no como respuesta.

Y hago lo que toda mujer cuerda haría en mi situación, le doy las gracias.

Mi mente es una contradicción de situaciones y sentimientos, no entiendo nada y este hombre no me da explicación, además no acepta negativas.

Bebo otro sorbo de champán, que está heladita y me sienta bien.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?, de verdad que no estoy entendiendo nada. —Le susurro.

Los camareros aparecen para retirar los platos y dejar los postres.

Agarro la pequeña cuchara y disfruto del _majalabille_ gimo de satisfacción y cierro los ojos, creo no haber probado algo más delicioso que esto.

Cuando los abro, Christian me está mirando intensamente.

Trago saliva. Siento que debería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento pero prefiero quedarme callada.

—Anastasia, somos personas adultas, ya le he dicho antes que la seguí hasta aquí, que fui yo quien le envío las rosas azules —sonríe—, y soy muy consciente de que estuvo presente en la cena que ofrecí, junto con su amiga.

Inspiro profundamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí Señor Grey? —Lo interrogo.

—Lo quiero todo de usted. —Su respuesta es seca y directa. Y no sé cómo reaccionar. Me he quedado literalmente de piedra.

—Usted es casado —susurro—, y yo tengo novio.

—Un novio que no ama y que no la hace feliz. —Me responde rápidamente.

Una rabia emana de mi cuerpo; como se atreve a juzgar mi relación y a proponerme algo indecente. Es un cerdo.

Le devuelvo la mirada enfadada, tiro la servilleta sobre la mesa, agarro la caja roja, me levanto rápidamente y salgo de allí.

¡Arg! Como se atreve. Maldito bastardo. He caído en su trampa como una mosca.

Camino lo más deprisa que me dan estos tacones inmensos; maldigo el momento en que se me ocurrió elegirlos.

— ¡Anastasia! —Lo escucho gritar mi nombre. Sé que viene tras de mí y apuro el paso.

Convenientemente cuando llego al ascensor, el hombre que antes me saludó ya no está por ninguna parte y tengo que llamar por mi cuenta el cacharro elegante de metal.

Christian me da alcance y me toma del hombro, me da vuelta y me besa. Por la sorpresa del movimiento no soy capaz de responderle. Pero de pronto reacciono y sus labios son cálidos y duros contra los míos, nuestras lenguas danzan juntas y cuando trato de subir mis manos hacia sus mejillas él las retiene contra su pecho.

¡Quiero acariciar su pelo!

Cuando deja de besarme, juntamos las frentes y ambos suspiramos a la vez. Sonreímos como bobos y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer.

He besado a Christian Grey; he besado a un hombre casado. Y no sé si sentirme feliz o sentir tristeza.

—No lo analice tanto Anastasia —Lo dice cerca de mis labios—, ambos nos deseamos.

Mi madre siempre me dijo que el pecado se presentaba en pequeñas oleadas de placer, con las cosas o personas que son prohibidas. Y que cuando te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, ya es muy tarde porque necesitas de ese pecado para vivir.

¿Qué debo hacer?, miles de cosas pasan por mi mente. ¿Debería tomar una decisión racional o emocional; o quizás dejarme llevar solo por el deseo? Me siento en una gran encrucijada, más bien como en un laberinto sin salida.

Entramos en el ascensor. Creo que ahora preferiría andar por las escaleras, necesito más tiempo para pensar. Aunque no hay nada a lo que darle vueltas, esto está mal.

La maldita tensión está ahí, mi corazón toma un ritmo acelerado, mi respiración cambia y él se da cuenta. Lo siento tan imponente dentro de este lugar, tan dueño de sí mismo, es como si no dudara de lo que es capaz de hacer.

Me está mirando fijamente, con la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos queman en los míos; bajo mi vista hacia mis zapatos, estoy tan nerviosa que mis dedos juegan con la cajita roja mientras la giro rápidamente entre mis dedos.

Su mano toma la mía y cesa el movimiento que estoy haciendo; también está nervioso, sus dedos están frías.

—No haré nada que usted no quiera. —Me dice de manera tranquila y sincera.

Y es a eso a lo que le temo. Temo querer más de este hombre que conozco poco. Temo que todo lo que esté sucediendo sea un sueño en el que despertaré tan bruscamente, que perderé todo en el proceso; mi mente y mi corazón, quizás mi cuerpo también.

El pasillo donde se encuentra su suite es parecido al mío, espacioso y brillante. La puerta de caoba nos da la bienvenida y nos promete esconder nuestro secreto.

La abre con la tarjeta, el control de seguridad lanza un pequeño pitido y el me deja pasar primero. Sin quitar la vista de mí.

Es tres veces más grande que mi habitación del hotel, mil veces más decorada y un millón de veces más cómoda.

Estoy segura que la ha pedido con el color crema de las paredes y colores tenues en los muebles, porque aquí todo es de tonalidades fuertes. Y me parece que ese no es su estilo.

Me quedo boquiabierta mirando el mármol, el piso reluciente sin alfombras y los pocos adornos de las paredes.

_Tonight Best You Ever Had _suena calmadamente dentro de la habitación. Sonrío.

¡Ains!

Se respira suntuosidad en este lugar.

—Tome asiento. —Me indica el sillón que está ubicado al lado de una mesilla de cristal, deja la americana sobre la silla y se acerca hacia una cubitera, sirve dos copas; se mueve con una elegancia que envidio. Vuelve a mi lado, me ofrece una de ellas y se sienta a una distancia prudente en el sofá beis.

Me quedo observando lo delgada de la base de la copa, y del cristal tan fino del que está elaborada. Me pierdo contando las burbujas que suelta el alcohol.

Haría cualquier cosa para que me tragara la tierra, esto es demasiado incómodo. Por alguna extraña razón los hombres siempre logran ponerme nerviosa, y por ende decir tonterías.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa —quizás segundos o minutos— hasta que él toma mi mentón y me hace mirarlo. Me sonrojo, como siempre.

—Usted me intimida. —Le suelto de pronto. Frunzo el ceño, porque ni siquiera he pensado en decir eso; debe de ser el efecto de tanto alcohol.

—Debería temerme y salir huyendo. —dice con toda naturalidad bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida.

Tiemblo. Otra vez me está previniendo de algo, pero no sé de qué.

— ¿Por qué?

—Soy peligroso para usted —Hace una larga pausa, mientras sus ojos siguen clavados en los míos—, pero la deseo tanto que correré cualquier riesgo.


	10. La Decisión

**Perdón por la larga espera u.u**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y que me cuenten si les ha gustado :)**

**Besos :3**

* * *

><p>Mi respiración cesa. Y he decidido que no me importan las consecuencias, ya me ocuparé mañana de ellas.<p>

Dejo la copa sobre la fina mesilla a mi lado.

No soy consciente de haberme lanzado a la boca de Grey, no recuerdo haberme movido; pero allí estoy, chocando su boca con la mía.

Le toco el cabello y él no protesta. El deseo es tan fuerte y real que me estremezco. De pronto me separa de su cuerpo y el miedo de que pueda haber tocado un límite para él me causa miedo. Pero solo me toma de la mano y me guía hacia el dormitorio.

¡Ya está!, me iré a la cama con este hombre que no conozco, pero que revoluciona mis hormonas. Además de crear en mí pensamientos contradictorios.

Mi Diosa Interior está más que feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo tendrá acción y de la buena. Sonríe de satisfacción.

Estamos en el centro de la habitación, la cama es enorme que podrían caber perfectamente cuatro personas. La decoración sigue siendo muy similar a la habitación anterior.

Él se desprende de manera rápida y elegante la camisa. ¡Uau! Su torso, es hermoso, trabajado y musculoso, con finos vellos en el pecho.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

Se acerca a mí, con paso felino y ojos cargados en lujuria. El gris plata de siempre ha pasado a estar de un oscuro color líquido. Agarra con fuerza mi cara y me besa; fuerte y duro. Su mano derecha va a mi cabello y lo enreda en su muñeca, tira de el y gimo.

Estoy embriagada y enloquecida en placer. En estos momentos haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera este hombre. Mi cuerpo lo clama a gritos. Y no entiendo cómo es posible que me haga sentir así y yo reaccione a sus caricias.

Se separa de manera brusca de mí.

— Dese vuelta.

Tardo un segundo en que mi cerebro procese lo que ocurre. Aun puedo sentir la esencia de su beso. Hago lo que me pide.

Sus manos toman mi cabello, lo mueve hacia mi hombro derecho, besa mi cuello e inspira profundamente detrás de mi oreja.

— Que bien huele, Anastasia— susurra en mi oído.

Tiemblo, su contacto es exquisito, delicado. Sus manos pasan de ser exigentes a gentiles en un segundo. Me está volviendo loca.

La atmósfera del cuarto se ha vuelto espesa de la espera contenida. De que algo mucho mejor está por venir.

Su mano izquierda viaja despacio desde mi vientre hasta mi cuello, donde aprieta suavemente. Se me escapa un suspiro y mis bragas se empapan.

Suelta mi cuello y se dirige al listón que cierra el vestido, lo desliza y baja lentamente la tela por mi cuerpo.

El pudor hace mella en mí y coloco mis manos sobre mis pechos.

Christian se arrodilla tras de mí y besa mi espalda baja, un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Me ruborizo. Sus manos acarician mis piernas, desde mis tobillos hasta el comienzo de mis bragas, las baja lentamente, rozando mi piel de manera leve.

Gimo. Mis entrañas se aprietan y el calor invade mi cuerpo.

Me quedo desnuda a excepción de los zapatos de tacón, que me hacen sentir poderosa y deseada por este hermoso hombre.

Se levanta y roza cálidamente su dedo por mi columna y clavícula. Acerca su cara a la mía y me besa con suavidad la mejilla derecha. Toma asiento en la orilla de la cama, se me queda mirando directo a los ojos.

— No sienta vergüenza— me dice— y no se muerda el labio.

Trago saliva.

No soy consciente de que lo estaba mordiendo. Bajo lentamente los brazos y los dejo a mi costado. Inspiro profundamente para serenarme un poco.

Su mirada arde en la mía, hace estragos en mi mente y cuerpo.

Me siento descolocada.

Me toma por detrás de los muslos, me sienta a horcajadas sobre él; toma mis pechos en sus manos. Los retuerce y suspiro de dolor y placer.

Se mueve de forma ágil y me encuentro encerrada por su cuerpo. Me abre las piernas con las suyas, se inclina para besar mi cuello y sigue hacia el sur... Se detiene cuando llega a mi ombligo, lo besa y muerde mi cadera.

Doy un gritito y los dedos de mis pies se encogen.

Tomo entre mis dedos su cabello alborotado, pero él me da una mirada oscura.

— No— me ordena. Y esa advertencia me hace temblar de miedo. — Coloque sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Hago lo que me pide y mis pechos se elevan, pidiendo el calor de su boca.

Sigue su recorrido más hacia el sur, llega a mi zona íntima y doy un respingo— por la excitación y por la vergüenza— cierro los ojos.

El suspira y siento su húmeda lengua pasar a lo largo de mi hendidura.

— Tan mojada para mí, es deliciosa Anastasia.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos, están oscurecidos en lujuria, veo aparecer su lengua y me acaricia el clítoris. Lo mordisquea y lo succiona como un experto.

Mis piernas tiemblan, mis entrañas se aprietan, mi cabeza da vueltas, la respiración me falla; bajo las manos para tomar su cabeza, y él detiene su asalto amoroso.

— No... — grito de frustración. Estoy tan cerca y tan lejos.

— Las manos— me advierte y sonríe de lado. — Si es obediente la dejaré correrse.

Lo miro con los ojos entornados; pero obedezco, extiendo mis brazos otra vez. Mi respiración se ha calmado solo un poco y mi corazón sigue a toda velocidad, siento que se me puede salir por la boca en cualquier momento.

— Muy obediente, manténgalos así; si los baja la castigaré.

Deseo líquido se extiende por mi cuerpo y termina en la unión de mis muslos. Hay algo en esa promesa de "castigo" que me pone a mil.

Mi Diosa Interior está borracha de placer y deseo, está con su piel colorada extendida en su chaise longue.

Sigue su asalto, esta vez más rápido y más fuerte, oigo su respiración entrecortada, sonrío al saber que también le afecto. Por lo menos no soy la única que pierde el control aquí.

No hay imagen mas morbosa que ver a Christian Grey entre mis piernas, con su cabello alborotado, sin camisa y con mis fluidos en su barbilla.

Mis entrañas se contraen, todos los sonidos desaparecen menos el tamborileo veloz de mi corazón; no puedo detener el calor que empieza a invadir mi cuerpo, intento mover mis caderas pero sus manos me aprietan fuerte.

— Vamos Anastasia, deme ese orgasmo.

Y así como si sus palabras fuesen ese empujoncito que necesitaba, exploto y convulsiono en la gran cama con dosel. No siento mi cuerpo solo siento ese pequeño botón de placer que se contrae. Mi boca se abre pero no sale sonido de ella. Me estremezco.

— Maravilloso — susurra.

Me quedo desmadejada mientras intento controlar mi respiración y el pulso de mi corazón; siento una hermosa satisfacción que me hace sonreír abiertamente. Nunca había tenido un clímax tan violento y duradero.

De pronto Grey aparece en mi campo visual, su mirada es de sorpresa e idolatración. Me besa y me muerde fuerte el labio inferior.

No creo que darle las gracias por correrme sea lo más adecuado de hacer.

La neblina de la lujuria se ha disipado y de pronto me siento avergonzada por lo que he hecho, en como me he dejado llevar así; esquivo su mirada y trato de incorporarme.

— Aún no he terminado— dice seguro de sí mismo, mientras yo tiemblo como una hoja.

Lo veo bajar del lecho para sacarse los zapatos, calcetines, desabrochar su cinturón...

Me paso la lengua por los labios resecos mirando su entrepierna, está demasiado exitado y eso inflama aún más mi deseo. Lo quiero dentro de mi boca.

— No ahora— descubre mis intenciones y sonríe pícaro. —Si lo hace me correré de inmediato.

Suspiro.

Cuando camina a la mesilla al lado de la cama, se que busca un preservativo.

—No— le digo— me coloco inyección.

Me ruborizo. Y el sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes como si se hubiese ganado el mayor premio del mundo.

Sube otra vez a la cama, me toma de la cintura y me gira.

Me incorporo con los antebrazos apoyados en el colchón. Él se sitúa detrás mío entre mis piernas y entra de una sola embestida.

Grito.

Se queda quieto un momento. ¡Uau! Lo siento completamente dentro de mí, es enorme. Mis caderas se mueven solas y el picor de la nalgada que me da me hace abrir los ojos como platos.

— Quieta.

Me toma el cabello, lo tira hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda. Espero que mis gritos no se escuchen en el pasillo. En este momento solo siento la corriente eléctrica que sacude mi cuerpo. Mi mente está en blanco; me entrego completamente a lo que siente mi cuerpo y lo fuerte que me agarran las manos de Christian.

Mis pechos bambolean por las fuertes embestidas, el sudor corre por mi espalda; siento que el clímax se acerca. No… otra vez no.

Creo no ser capaz de seguir despierta después de todas estas emociones.

Me pega con su mano en mi nalga derecha y luego en la izquierda. El gruñe y sigue con un ritmo aun mas rápido.

Suelta mi cabello y toma mis pechos, los aprieta duro y exploto. Mis músculos vaginales se contraen en torno a su erección. Caigo sobre la cama debilitada mientras él llega a su clímax y se derrumba sobre mi espalda. Siento su peso pero en estos momentos solo quiero dormir.

Debo haberme quedado dormida unos minutos, cuando entreabro los ojos, estoy acostada al lado de él que me mira fijamente con una sonrisa de lado. Le correspondo la sonrisa y me besa delicadamente.

Suspiro.

— Duerme mi hermosa niña.

Y caigo en un sueño tranquilo y reparador, mas parecido a estar en coma. Me abandono al blanco de mi mente.


End file.
